


in blood we trust

by UWLurker



Series: in another time, another life, my soul seeks you out [5]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Happy Ending, Mild Smut, ally!martine, alternate universe - vampire girlfriends, greer dies like the pathetic shit he is, sire!root, vampire!shoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UWLurker/pseuds/UWLurker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw gives Root a choice. Fight alone or die together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in blood we trust

**Author's Note:**

> vampire shoot was something i had in my mind for ages now. i have similar projects in wip and i will upload them later, they wont be a continue to this one. this is a standalone fic. for now i hope you'll enjoy this little idea i had. was inspired by the car scene from Byzantium.

Your head is banging, pain piercing through your brain. Your hands are shackled to the roof of this stupid small car and there's blood running down your neck.

Root is nowhere to be found.

All you remember was a loud bang, accompanied with a bright shine of light and sounds more horrific than your lover's scream of death.

Your mind goes blank with her face reminding you how deep you fell.

There's agents sitting around you and you clench your fists, trying to break the chains. Your forehand gets burned by the holy silver and you suppress a hiss coming out of your lips. Its not for them to hear.

Your head hits the seat, eyes closing as you try to remember.

You remember your phone being pressed against your ear as you yell accusations at your.. _sire_..partner, feeling sick of this entire existence and her absence in it. She'd leave for weeks and then return like nothing ever happened, claiming she's  _Doing it to protect you._ How absurd, you think. You do the protecting. And you're not the touchy-feely type. You just want her with you.

_Protect her._

Its her blood, you keep repeating to yourself. You don't do feeling, you don't love, you just crave.

She's your master, after all...

You're nothing but her pet..

_Lying is so much easier this way._

You know better. You know..

You remember three men and a woman. The ones sitting around you, the woman behind the steering wheel. The older man is writing something on his tablet, two men sitting around you, keeping your leash tight. They already know you're awake.

The blonde woman gives you a side glance and the older man disgust you with his old, ghastly laugh. When you re-open your eyes, his entertained orbs tell you all about him and you spit at him with a laugh, which earns you a good sharp strike across your cheek. Smile never leaves your lips.

He keeps repeating, "Where is she ?", his other goon adds "Where is your vampire slut?" to it and it takes all of your self control to not growl at him. You wont give them that satisfaction. The trio laughs as you earn another slap but the woman is silent. You see her gripping the steering wheel a little tighter.

You lean back and wonder, oh you wonder..

Where the  _hell_ is Root.

...is she safe ?

_Stay away,_ you whisper to yourself and you hope she can hear you even from this distance..

* * *

Your phone drops the moment you hear the bang. Your senses sharpen and you can  _smell_ her right across the city. It surprises you sometimes, just what your feelings for her do to you.

Your legs carry you swiftly,

Your fists are clenched, your knuckles white and if there were any remnants of life left in your blood, they would have died out right at that moment.

You left her and you know why. Protecting her was the only thing you could properly do, no matter how much she hated you for your absence. The Hand wanted you and not her, you could never put her in danger.

_You did once and she died._

You run. And run and run and run and your already dead lungs are burning as you inhale the sweet lavender scent her blood carries.

You run and run and run and you hope, you  _pray_ she's still alive. You could not survive this horrid reality without her.

You run and run and run and her scent is so close you can  _taste_ her already.

* * *

"Where is she ?" asks the old man before aiming a gun at your temple. It wouldn't kill you, you know that. You're not keen to live through another silver infection either.

You smile though, a vivid laugh escaping your lips as you send him to hell.

Which earns you another slap. Sharp enough to pierce your skin. You taste your own blood and memories of her hands on your hips flash through your mind.

* * *

You've found your target sitting in a car, your enhanced senses helped you to count the amount of targets inside.

You track the car until you're absolutely sure.

Clenching your fists, you relax your muscles as you jump as high as you can.

You land like a swift cat and the headlights of the incoming car shines in your eyes. You can see her bloodied lip, you can sense the blood running down her skin and it angers you beyond anything.

_They have no right to touch what's yours._

* * *

Samantha Groves and Sameen Shaw, a duo you've been stalking for years now, both leaving a bloodied path filled with corpses.

Your hands grip the steering wheel as your eyes glance into the rearview mirror. Greer keeps aiming his little 9mm gun with his wrinkled old hands. His vampire abilities long broken and useless, he satisfies himself by hunting younger vampires, proving his superiority. He's eager to hunt down his own race. How foolish.

His goons keep the younger vampire in check, slapping her, pushing silver into her skin, burning her. Their laughter rings in your ears and you're  _sick._

Samantha Groves.

Greer hunts her.

Greer wants her head.

Greer kills to kill her.

Greer took everything from her already and this was the last straw she could take.

You push your foot to the grown, raising the speed. You want this mission to be over already.

Its then when you notice the pair of rabid red eyes staring at you, fists clenched and claws ready to tear through solid metal.

Samantha Groves.

Her partner, pet, whatever you call the shorter woman, sits in your car as she stops it dead in its track. You fly right through the window and you're sure you're about to lose consciousness as your broken body hits the hard ground. You see her standing there, hand in the front of your now broken car, holding it in its place.

You cant see anymore.

You hope she kills Greer like the pathetic insect he is.

* * *

The blonde flies right through you and you ignore her, your main goal is your beautiful  _pet_ in the back seat. You fly through the interior in your bat form, taking her with you. She's hardly conscious from the impact but, thankfully, still alive.

You place her on the ground in a gentle manner, kissing her forehead before you glance back at the predator sitting in the broken car. Your fingers collect the small traces of blood before you put them in your mouth.

Her blood gives you all the strength you need.

The broken car doors flies open and you're ready to shed blood.

_Blood for blood._

Its moments later when your ice cold claws clench his wrinkled old neck, nails digging into his flesh as he spits nonsense at you but you can only hear that bang. You can only hear Sameen's surprised gasp of pain and it fills you with enough energy to crush a mountain.

He smiles. He keeps smiling and laughing, he spits blood on the side and you see red, anger filling your nerves.

His guts are splattered all across the ground, your hands the main cause of this brutality. His neck is nothing but a series of nerves, muscles and blood. You'd smile if you could, if your lips would move.

_Its all red._

There's a series of bullets entering your body, chest mainly, and you inhale the heavy scent of blood and flesh in the air. Your hands leave his neck, they move to your wounds as they try to keep your blood in but its to no avail.

Sameen is crawling her way towards you and you do your best to protect her from the incoming gunshots. You stand in front of her, you fall to your knees and you protect her with all you have.

All you are.

One of his goons stands in front of you, aiming at your temple and you know its over. But Greer is dead and he wont hurt her anymore, no one will.

There's another set of gunshots in the air as you close your eyes.

_Martine Rousseau,_ you smile. A blonde assassin is standing in front of you, shooting your attackers. Your eyes fall down and your consciousness slips away. Sameen is safe and that's what matters.

You can die in peace, at least once in your horrible life.

* * *

The next time you wake up, Sameen is bandaging your wounds and Martine is talking and talking and  _talking_ but all you can focus on is Shaw's hands on your broken skin.

Her look is empty though and you might have an idea why.

Martine keeps talking.

Your hand lands on hers and she moves away, she stands up and leaves the bed.

Martine is at your side, explaining her situation, explaining her reasoning at that moment and you want to listen but you cant because  _Sameen isn't with you_ and it hurts you more than the silver in your blood.

Martine understands.

She leaves the room and Sameen is left there standing, staring at you, having her usual angry look.

She yells and yells and screams and she's ready to punch you and slap you and,  _God,_ is she beautiful like this. You want to engage in this deadly debate but you kiss her instead and it feels like a slap but she's kissing you back in the same force you used.

You fall to the bed and clothes are left discarded all over the room as she pins you to the mattress and claims your injured body.

* * *

The room is dark, its only her bright sharp, scarlet eyes that light up the room,  _and your life,_ and she whispers sweet nothings over your skin. She's on top of you, kissing you, tasting you and it feels like old times but she's ready to leave again, once you're done.  _Again._  Her razor sharp teeth are far more careful this time, delicate and gentle. Feels like she's savoring every piece of your already broken skin.

Her naked form lies on top of you as she moves, grinds and your scarred flesh meets in a heated dance. You stare into her eyes, noticing the marks on her face, marks  _you did not caused_ and it angers you. It angers you beyond anything.

You want to end them all. So badly. Her skin is beautiful, even like this, but it still stirs inhuman anger in you.

Images flood your mind as her fingers enter you, without a sign or a warning.

She's dead. Dying. She's on her knees, kneeling in front of you, protecting you from her last strength. She's dying for you  _again._

And you can do  _nothing._

You still her movements, you feel an unwanted pool of tears collecting in your eyes. You don't do this. You never did. You don't want to start but its happening and she feels it, you know she does. Her fingers stills inside you as she kisses you tenderly. She's going to leave again. Even after that horrible night, she's still going to leave.

You break the kiss, moving your head away from hers. "We cant go on like this." you whisper and there's a surprise in her gaze, surprise mixing with confusion and  _fear._ She's so easy to read, thinking you don't want her anymore.

She's moving away from you but your hands hold her close. She crushes on top of you again and you're  _hugging_ her. Its so alien to you, everything you're doing buts there and you wont let her leave again. "This..thing..you're doing. It has to end." you whisper against her ear and she's trembling in your arms and you hold her there, you hold her tight.

"Sameen I-" she starts and you know she's trying to convince you but you won't have it this time, not anymore. Your fingers caress her chin, guiding her to your lips. You silence her and she accepts it.  _She has to._ This has to end.

_This solitude is ending tonight._

Once the kiss is broken, your foreheads touch and there's silence. Comfortable but its not going to end this way. "No, Root. We're in this together." you whisper silently and she's not moving, her scarlet eyes keeping you in her illusion of peace.

She's doing it again. She's making sure there are no more questions tonight so she can slip away in peace. You've build a force against it. She's done it so many times, you had to learn something to defend yourself.

You break it easily. You force her down into the mattress, pinning her hands above her head and she lets out a surprised gasp. "You either stay or I leave.." you whisper against her lips and her hands rest on your shoulders. She's pushing you away but you wont leave.

This  _self sacrificing_ ends tonight.

"For good." you whisper and its both a promise and a threat and you make sure she knows. Your eyes met and there's fear evident and its destroying you, but it has to be done. Last night has proved to you just how fragile you both are. You're done with this lifestyle. You want her here, with you. You want to protect her and you want to  _love her_ the way you were supposed to.

Her eyes are closed now, fighting off the tears and she tries to leave once again but you hold her too tightly. "Sameen.." she whispers but does not continue. There's a stream of tears running down her face and your fingers run over it, wiping it away. You've seen her cry only a few times and it was  _always_ because of you.

"I cant lose you.." she whispers faintly and you can  _taste_ the fear in her voice. Your hand lands on her jaw, slowly caressing her in a gentle manner and she leans into your touch like a newborn pup.

Your lips are inches away from each other, barely touching. "You're losing me by doing this." you whisper and she nods, hands on your back tightening their grip on you. She'd break you if she could.

If she had the strength left.

You kiss her. You provide her with all the strength you can. You give her all of you by a single dance of your lips. "Together, Root." you whisper against her lips, both of your eyes closed as you lean in again.

You kiss her again. More tenderly and yet there is enough passion to burn a mountain.

"Together or alone." comes a whisper as you indulge yourselves in your deadly and burning passion.

* * *

Your eyes open the next morning and the bed is still warm. The air is heavy with sex and blood, you both being vampires, it all makes sense. Your hand lands on your neck and there's still remnants of blood there, you lick your fingers right afterwards and you notice something. Your  _sire_ is nowhere to be found. You let out a disappointed sigh as you're ready to collect all of your belongings, you're ready to disappear forever.

She promised, you repeat in your mind.

_She promised._

You walk around the apartment and her things are absent, as is she. You're ready to destroy something, you're ready to go out and kill everything and anyone and  _especially_ her.

Stupid vampire, you repeat in your mind.

_Stupid vampire._

As you walk around, you spot a figure, a shadow on the terrace and your breath is stuck in your throat and you'd surely suffocate if you weren't already dead. Your heart would surely stop beating right there and then.

You walk outside and you embrace her from behind, arms holding her tight, chin landing on her shoulder and you can feel her smile from where you stand. There's two bags sitting there and you know you're moving.

You both are.

_**Together or alone** _

Its what you engrave on both of your skins the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed. excuse me for the grammar mistakes, i wrote this in a hurry and i hope there arent that many left. tried to clear it out the best i could. if you have prompts for me to try out, leave it here in the comments or contact me on either tumblr or fb. -dovahshaw


End file.
